The present invention relates to a device on hand-held machine tools.
A tool holder which is constructed as a drill chuck and whose rotational driving elements are formed by a plurality of gripping segments lying one on top of another is known from DE-U 85 10 262. The gripping segments have an approximately trapezoidal or circular cross-sectional shape, are curved in profile, and merge with one another in curved portions. The lateral surfaces of the rotational drivers are accordingly not planar and are arranged relative to the direction of the application of force in a disadvantageous manner for the transmission of torque.